Your Love Is Everything
by SesshysLoverLife
Summary: AN Repost of CHAP 9! Kagome is kidnapped by the Lord of the Western Lands. At first it was for Jewel Shards. But something happened that Sesshomaru didn't plan. Read to find out! R&R Yes I know this has OOCness but live with it. CONTAINS LEMONS!
1. Just A Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the Inuyasha gang... sadly :(**

Hey everyone! I'm here with my first Inuyasha Fan Fic! I hope you all like the first chapter!!!

One moment there was a blinding light, the next, there was complete darkness. You couldn't even see your hand in front of you face. Kagome's heart dropped. The one she loved, even though she didn't know who he was, was dead.

"NO!!" Kagome screamed. She bolted strait up in a cold sweat. She just had a dream, but for some odd reason, it didn't feel like a dream at all. It felt more like..... Kagome could not find the words to describe it.... Somehow, it seemed like a vision. Inuyasha sprung from the trees faster than you could see. As soon as Kagome thought of the word vision she felt someone holding her in a comforting embrace.

"Kagome are you alright? What happened?" questioned Inuyasha worryingly, as he could smell her fear. "Oh... I... It's nothing. Just a bad dream is all." Replied Kagome as she returned the comforting hug. Once Inuyasha was sure she was alright he bounded back into the tree he was previously in. Surprisingly the others did not stir at all from their deep slumber. Kagome lay back down and fell asleep again wondering what had just happened.

The next morning Kagome awoke to Kirara gently pawing at her face. Kagome smiled and sat up stretching. As she yawned she scooped up Kirara and scratched her ears.

"Hey you, where is Sango?" Kagome asked. Kirara quickly jumped out of Kagome's arms and began running towards the hot springs. Kagome followed. When she arrived at the hot springs she saw Sango who quickly covered her chest. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were Miroku." Laughed Sango. "Ha no way, I'm not a lecher you know!" Kagome laughed along with Sango. Kagome slipped out of her clothes and wadded into the hot spring.

"You woke up late sleepy head. We've all eaten breakfast already." Said Sango while drying her hair. "I wouldn't sleep well last night, I had a nightmare and I didn't feel well, so I guess I slept in later. But I'm ok now." Kagome reached for the shampoo and began lathering her hair in the sweet scent. "Well I hope you're ok. But hurry up and eat something when you're done so we can get moving again." Sango said as she got out of the hot water. She quickly slipped on her beautiful purple and blue kimono with stars. She then left Kagome to bathe by herself. As she was bathing she took no notice of the two piercing eyes staring at her.

'Hmm when should I take the chance, now is defiantly not a good time.' Sesshomaru thought. His plan was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Sesshomaru had thought of this plan months ago, but he had to take the time to prepare, make every aspect perfect. It had to be flawless. He started by hiring a blacksmith. He eventually found the very high and skillful Lord Tashko. He was to make Sesshomaru a powerful sword.

But Lord Tashko needed many Shikon Jewel Shards to craft the sword. That was where Kagome came in. She would help Sesshomaru find the shards. Nothing could go wrong he kept thinking. It was to be perfect. And after he could just kill the worthless human and be done with her. Sniff 'Hmm that stuff smells good... Ah what the hell am I saying, god I better shut up.'

Kagome was so relaxed for once and she had no worries what so ever. She sat up and finished washing the shampoo out of her long raven black hair. All of a sudden she heard a pair of familiar voices but she couldn't make them out. Kagome quickly got out of the hot spring and dried off. She slipped on her usual school outfit and headed off down the path towards the voices.

"Kikyo, I still love you. You have my heart." Said Inuyasha. "I know, I love you too. But... It's just, you know I will never be real again." Kikyo sadly replied. "I don't care," Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into a comforting hug, "I still love you all the same." Kikyo kissed Inuyasha passionately. "I... Inuyasha?" said Kagome. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was using all her strength not to let them glide down her cheeks.

"Kagome let me explain." Inuyasha took a step forward. "I hate you! You bastard!" Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She freely let her tears fall as she turned to run. She ran without thinking, her legs carried her to the river and she slumped down onto the mossy forest floor.

Hey! Sorry It was kinda short. Just the first chapter though! Let me know what you think of It by sending reviews. I'd really appreciate it!! I'd also be great if you had any recommendations, like if I should change anything. Thanx!

Ja Ne! Amber


	2. A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the Inuyasha gang... sadly :( But I DO own Lord Tashko! So don't steal!! Thanks!**

Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter that you've all been waiting for!!! Hope you like it!!

Chapter 2: A Broken Heart

Inuyasha had quickly followed Kagome. He soon found her lying on the forest floor near the river crying. "Kagome, please." Said Inuyasha. A teary eyed Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I loved you Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. "I... I love you too Kagome, just not like that, I love you more like a sister. Please understand. I'm so sorry."

The man Kagome loved had broken her heart. She would never feel the same way around him. Now every time she was around him, her heart sank and filled with sadness and regret. But she began to understand that he truly loved Kikyo, and that would never change.

"I... I'm sorry. I overreacted. I guess... I should be happy for you." Kagome said as she gave a sad smile. Inuyasha hugged Kagome as if to say he was sorry. Although it didn't quite help the sadness in Kagome's heart. "Thank you. I hope we can still be friends." Said Inuyasha as he was worried that Kagome wouldn't want anything to do with him. He may not have loved her the same was, but he still loved her like a best friend and sister.

"Of course," Kagome tried to give a little laugh, "I hope you guys are happy together." Inuyasha hugged her once more. "Well then," said Kagome trying to sound happier while drying her tears, "Should we get going? Those jewel shards aren't going to come to us."

Inuyasha laughed. "They sure aren't. Well then, lets pack and head out then. I hope it's ok if Kikyo comes with us."

"Yeah, I understand." Said Kagome gloomily. And with that she started walking back to camp. She reached camp in about five minutes. Sango notice something was wrong when Kagome showed up. "Hun what's wrong?" asked Sango worryingly. With that Kagome fell into Sango's arms and began crying madly. She spilt everything, everything that had just happened. How Inuyasha loved Kikyo, and would never love her.

"That bastard!" said Sango as she tried to comfort Kagome. "I thought he loved me!" sobbed Kagome. "Yes, shh it's ok. I thought that too. You... You're not going to stay with us right? And hunt for the jewel shards?" asked Sango. She really wanted Kagome to stay with her because she was her best friend. "Of course I am." Said Kagome. "Come on, we have to get packing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded reassuringly. She went over to her stuff and rolled up her sleeping bag. She packed everything away and was ready in only five minutes. "Hey Kagome. I heard what happened. Are you alright?" asked Miroku as he came out of nowhere and hugged Kagome. "Yes, I'm fine." Assured Kagome. Miroku decided to seize the opportunity to "maker her feel better." He rubbed her back a little till his hand found its way down to her but.

"Ah! HENTAI!" screamed Kagome as she slapped Miroku. "Damn lecher!" "Miroku what is your problem?!" screamed Sango. Miroku backed away slightly. "You just had to do that after what happened to Kagome?!"

"Damn hand." Cursed Miroku while rubbing his face. "I'm sorry Kagome." He walked away to pack his stuff.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Inuyasha while he put his arm around Kikyo's waist. Kikyo gave an evil grin towards Kagome. They all started walking to the nearby village. "Did you see that? That evil smile she gave me?" whispered Kagome to Sango. "Yeah what a bitch." Whispered Sango. It was bad enough that Inuyasha was with Kikyo, but for Kikyo to rub it in, that was just too much.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. "A demon. Let me take care of this." He said as he pulled out the Tetsaiga. Faster than you could think a giant dragon came swooping out of no where. It must have been at least 100 feet long. It had huge silver wings and a tail trailing along behind.

"Ha, well this will be easy." Laughed Inuyasha. He was about to slice the monster with his wind scar when out of no where the dragons tail forcefully smashed into Inuyasha who was slammed against a tree.

'Dammit, I can't let them get into the village. It will be too hard to get Kagome.' Thought Sesshomaru. 'Great, I will hit that Kikyo with an arrow to stall them.' Sesshomaru quickly jumped from tree to tree and then onto the dragon. He whispered something quickly something in its so it wouldn't attack him. He pulled one of his arrows from the quiver and placed it carefully against the bow. He slowly pulled the thick string back as he concentrated on the target. He released the arrow and it sped through the air to hit Kikyo in the leg.

Kikyo cried out in pain as Sesshomaru whispered one last thing to the dragon before disappearing into the sea of trees. The dragon also quickly flew away right as Kagome was about to hit it with an arrow. "Damn dragon!" cursed Inuyasha. "Are you alright Kikyo?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can walk." She said while holding her leg. "I'll carry you then." Inuyasha said as he picked Kikyo up bridal style. "No Inuyasha, I don't think she should go into the village. They wouldn't be to happy to see a dead girl strolling through. I'll be fine here." Kikyo insisted. "Fine, we will camp here tonight then and tomorrow we will go around the village." Said Inuyasha.

'Yes. This is perfect. I can take the human while she sleeps.' Thought Sesshomaru as he began to sleep in a nearby tree. Kagome, not being to happy since they had only traveled for a few hours, started to unpack. She unrolled her sleeping bag then took out some pots and pans to cook everyone Ramen. Meanwhile Inuyasha was tending to Kikyo's wound. "How are you feeling?" he asked Kikyo. "I'm fine. Thank you Inuyasha. I love you so much." Kikyo smiled. "I love you too." Inuyasha said as he leaned in closer and kissed Kikyo sweetly. They then lay with each other against a tree and soon fell asleep.

"Well, I guess it's pointless to cook anything now." Said Kagome as she started to pack the pans away. She began to grow tired so she slipped into her warm sleeping bag. "Goodnight Sango, Miroku, and Kirara." Said Kagome sleepily. They all responded by saying good night and eventually everyone fell into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru woke with a jolt. He had been having a weird dream about a flying frying pan hitting him in the head. He soon noticed that everyone was asleep.

'Great, this is the perfect moment.' Thought Sesshomaru. He silently jumped from the tree he was in. He crept up to Kagome who was thankfully sleeping a good distance from everyone else. He put his hand over her mouth. "If you say one word I will kill you." Whispered Sesshomaru as he let go of her mouth and grabbed Kagome and began to run swiftly through the forest. Kagome did not cry. She was in to much shock of what had just happened a few seconds ago. She was too scared to even move as she felt the wind rushing through her long raven black hair as Sesshomaru ran with his arms towards his castle. After what seemed like hours the arrived at a giant castle. It was beautiful. It was as tall as a sky scraper. And in the court yard there was every kind of flower imaginable. Sesshomaru put Kagome down when they reached the front door. It bore a giant S upon it. Kagome assumed it stood for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened the door and began to walk through, while Kagome just stood in awe at the castle.

"This was human." Said Sesshomaru harshly. Kagome followed, she did not dare try to escape for she knew Sesshomaru could rip her to pieces instantly. He led her up a winding staircase past many giant rooms. "You will stay here tonight. Tomorrow we will leave." Instructed Sesshomaru. "Where are we going?" asked Kagome. "You are to help me hunt for jewel shards so I can get a more powerful sword than that Tetsaiga." Replied Sesshomaru. "Jaken!" yelled Sesshomaru to his servant. Jaken arrived in seconds and out of breath.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" said Jaken. "You are to bring this human a kimono for her to wear in the morning." Sesshomaru instructed. "Yeas my Lord." Said Jaken as he bowed and began to head back down the winding staircase.

End of Chapter.

Well that's it!! Did you all like it?? I hope you guys did!! I promise I will get the next one up as soon as I can!! Review!!!

Ja ne!

amber


	3. A Change of Plans

There was the blinding light, then darkness once more. The one she loved had died again. Kagome bolted upright in a cold sweat. 'Why do I keep having that dream?' she asked herself. She glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It was only 4:30 AM. Kagome groaned and fell back onto the bed wondering why she kept having the dream. 'I mean, I don't _love_ anyone. I only kind of _like_ Sesshomaru. At least I think I do...' Kagome was lost in her thoughts for another hour before she fell asleep again.

"Kagome wake up." Said Sesshomaru knocking on her door. Kagome yawned as she sat up. Sesshomaru entered the room. "Get ready. Jaken is bringing your kimono. You can bathe in the hot spring out back is you wish." Said Sesshomaru. "Ok. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome stood up out of bed and stretched. "You're welcome Kagome." Sesshomaru left the room to eat something. Kagome froze. 'Did he just use my name? Well I asked him too but I didn't really think that he would. Oh well.' Kagome thought as she continued stretching.

'Damn her scent is so good, so pure. I have to get away from her.' Thought Sesshomaru as he continued heading towards the kitchen. "Kagome-Chan, here is your kimono." Said Jaken as he stepped into the room and set the kimono on the bed. "Thank you." Said Kagome. Jaken left without another word. Kagome gathered the beautiful kimono in her arms and headed towards the spring. She stared transfixed at the beauty of the castle grounds as she walked to the spring. It was so beautiful, flowers of every color and size. There were birds everywhere. There was an especially gorgeous one that glittered all silver. When she reached the spring she opened the door and went inside. She slipped off her school outfit carefully and slid into the relaxing hot water. Along the sides were hundreds of shampoos, soaps, and other bath things to choose from. She took the little pink bottle, poured some of the shampoo on her hand, and lathered up her hair. It smelled heavenly. Like every kind of flower mixed together with one other scent she couldn't make out. She rinsed out her hair and lay in the spring.

'I wonder if Inuyasha is going to come looking for me. He better. But what is he doesn't? Well Sesshomaru is being rather nice.... Oddly. I guess I wouldn't mind. But I already miss everyone... Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku.... Wow that's pretty bad if I even miss Miroku. But he can be sweet when he's not being a pervert. I hope I see then again.... –sigh'

Sango woke up the next morning to Kirara purring and meowing. She sat up and yawned. She glanced over where Kagome had slept. The sleeping bag was empty. "Kagome?" asked Sango. Sango started to worry. Kagome was always the last to wake up, she surely wouldn't have woken up before now. Sango ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" yelled Sango.

"What?" asked Inuyasha a little annoyed that he was woken up. "Kagome's gone!" Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled. "My damn brother took her." Said Inuyasha. "What! Sesshomaru?! Well we have to save her!" cried Sango. "Yes yes very well. Get packing and we will leave then." Said Inuyasha as if he didn't care much about what had happened.

Sango was running around in a panic trying to pack everything at lightening speed while Miroku was trying to calm her down. "Come on we have to pack! Pots... pans... sleeping bag, check check check." Sango yelled. "Sango calm down. Sesshomaru isn't going to hurt her. He's probably using her for some unknown reason." Said Miroku calmly. "Well that makes me feel a whole lot better! Using her?!" screamed Sango while continuing to run around frantically. Miroku had long since given up trying to calm her down, there was just no use.

"Kagome come eat something." Said Sesshomaru as Kagome walked in the giant double doors to the castle after taking her bath. She followed Sesshomaru down the great hall. It was lined with hundreds of pictures and sparkling golden lights every few feet. The floor was marble cream and gold. It was beautiful. They eventually reached the kitchen and Kagome sat down at a long table big enough for at least 50 people. Almost right when she sat down a servant came to her side and set down a dish of food. It looked absolutely amazing and she was starving. She began scarfing the food down immediately and Sesshomaru gave a little smile. She finished within minutes. She had never has a better meal in her life.

"It was delicious. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Said Kagome with a smile. "Well then, are you ready to go?" Kagome nodded. "Jaken! Come! WE are leaving now." Jaken soon caught up to Sesshomaru and Kagome who were already crossing the front grounds of the castle. 'Kagome looks so beautiful in that kimono. I wonder why she never wore one before. ....God I have to stop thinking like this. She's human!' Sesshomaru shook his head as is it would make his thoughts go away.

"Where are we headed first master?" asked Jaken. "We will head west for now. Kagome, is Inuyasha going to come looking for you?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well... I honestly don't know. He... He loves Kikyo now, so I don't know if he will even care." Answered Kagome sadly. Sesshomaru said nothing. For the first time since she had been kidnapped she felt sad. Tears started welling up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru see her cry, He's just think she was more weak.

"Oh, I forgot. Here is a bow and some arrows. You can use it if you need to." Sesshomaru said as he handed her the weapon. It was the most beautiful bow she has ever seen. It was gold with a wavy silver line down the middle. And on each end was a gorgeous jewel that she had never seen before. 'Wow, this must be worth a fortune.' Kagome hugged Sesshomaru without thinking. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Once Kagome realized what she was doing she pulled away. "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. 'Damn she just made it worse. Her scent is so intoxicating.' Thought Sesshomaru as he secretly enjoyed the hug. "I... It's alright." Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder, but quickly removed it.

Everything was packed and Sango had finally calmed down. "Well the first place to look is his castle." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was so far away now that Inuyasha couldn't smell Sesshomaru's scent anymore. They stated heading towards his castle, which was a one day walk from where they were. "Do you think she'll me alright?" asked Shippo. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Sesshomaru is using her for something. So he won't harm her." Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha was walking with his arm around Kikyo's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had been walking all day until they finally were within sight of the giant castle. They walked a bit faster the rest of the way to the castle. When they reached the hug double doors Sango knocked. "Dammit Sesshomaru! Where is Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha. Someone opened the door. It was a one of Sesshomaru's servants. "Yes?" asked the servant. "Where is Sesshomaru." Growled Inuyasha. "He has left. He went with Kagome." Replied the servant. "Feh." Inuyasha walked away. "What are we to do now?" asked Miroku. "We will stay here tonight. It is getting dark. We will look for Kagome tomorrow." Instructed Inuyasha. They all walked back into the forest to unpack. Shippo was pouting because he wanted Kagome. Sango tried to comfort him while unpacking. She rolled out the sleeping bags and after she began to build a fire to cook some Ramen.

"Do you sense any jewel shards nearby Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yeah, actually I think I do. We have to head north." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru gave her a quick smile. He stopped so suddenly it made Kagome jump. "What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Jaken in his high voice. "There is something evil near. I don't think it is too powerful though." Sesshomaru answered as he looked around carefully. All of a sudden a vicious wolf bounded right behind Sesshomaru. Before Sesshomaru had the time to react the wolf bit him in the leg. Sesshomaru cried out in pain and fell against a tree. "Sesshomaru!" yelled Kagome. She quickly pulled out one of her arrows and placed it on the bow. She pulled the arrow back along with the string. She released it and seconds later it hit the wolf.

The wolf howled in pain and ran away. Sesshomaru stared in amazement at Kagome. He had no idea that she was so good with a bow and arrow. Kagome ran over to Sesshomaru. "Are you alright Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome worryingly. "Yes I'm fine." He took out the Tentsaga (sorry about the spelling) and quickly healed his leg. "You.... You were great with the bow and arrow." Said Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you were that good. Much better than that wench Kikyo, that's for sure." Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

"Well it's getting dark. I think we will just camp here tonight." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome unrolled the sleeping bag that Sesshomaru had given her. She lay on top of it for a while thinking when Sesshomaru came up to her. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "No, but thank you." Smiled Kagome. 'Why does she always smile at me? Does she.... Like me? And what was with that hug earlier? And when she was worried because I was injured. No way, she wouldn't possibly like me. I kidnapped her.' Sesshomaru thought sadly. He was so confused. He just said, "Well, I'm not hungry either," and walked off. It was dark now. Kagome thought he was acting a bit strange. She followed him and found him sitting near the edge of a lake. It looked so beautiful when it was dark. There were lily pads with beautiful flowers and the moon reflected off the lake. There were tiny ripples along the lake and only smallest waves crashed up on the shore. The night was so calm and relaxing. Kagome silently walked up to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. 'Great, now she cares if something's wrong with me... and that scent... god it's too much.' Thought Sesshomaru. "I... I don't know. I just wanted to say.... I'm sorry... for kidnapping you." Sesshomaru couldn't be lying. Kagome could hear the truth in his voice. She truly didn't mind being with him anymore, but she couldn't say that to him. She couldn't tell him how she really felt.

'Wait, how do I feel? Do I... love him? No it couldn't be.... Oh my god. I think I do love him.' At that moment tears welled up in Kagome's eyes for she knew Sesshomaru would never love her back. She didn't care anymore, she freely let her tears fall down her soft cheeks. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked. He could smell fear in her. Was she scared to tell him something? "I.... I can't say." Kagome cried more. "Please, don't be afraid." He looked at Kagome and how beautiful she was. He gently pushed back the hair that had fallen in Kagome's face. He gently rubbed her cheek as she stared into his beautiful golden eyes, and he stared back at hers. It was like being lost in a dream. He slowly moved in closer to her and kissed her passionately. She flung her arms around his neck and dug her hands into his long silver hair as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

After what seemed like hours they pulled away gasping for air. "What did you want to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked sweetly. "I.... I love you." Said Kagome. She quickly turned away as she blushed, tears still in her eyes. Sesshomaru was in complete shock. Why has he just kissed her? Why did she just say that? Did he love her too? 'Of course I don't. Then why did I just kiss her? I... do. I think I love her too. Human or not she is beautiful.' Sesshomaru took her chin and stared into her eyes. "Kagome... I love you too." Said Sesshomaru. He pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly once again. He pulled away from the kiss and held Kagome in a warm embrace. She snuggle her face into his chest. It was so warm and comfortable. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome onto his lap and held her close.

"I truly am sorry for kidnapping you." Said Sesshomaru. "It's ok. I'm just glad to be with you now." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru lay down on the ground. Kagome lay snuggled against his chest for warmth. Sesshomaru had his arm around her, gave her one last kiss and they both fell asleep.


	4. Hidden Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the Inuyasha gang... sadly :( But I DO own Lord Tashko! So don't steal!! Thanks!**

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get the nest chapter up but my internet broke down! But I finally got it fixed so here it is! Hope you all like it!!

Chapter 4: Hidden Dream

"Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru said. Kagome groaned as she sat up slowly. She found herself in her sleeping bag and began to grow confused. "How did I get here?" Kagome asked. "What do you mean? You were here all night." Replied Sesshomaru giving her an odd look. "But.... The lake.... And...." Kagome stuttered. 'Oh no, was that a dream I had? But... it couldn't be.... It felt so.... _Real._ "Never mind, I must have been dreaming." Kagome gave a little laugh as if to cover it up.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yeah I'm starving." Said Kagome. She stood up and walked over to a small fire where Jaken sat. Sesshomaru also sat down and took a pot from over the fire. He poured some Ramen into a small bowl and handed it to Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said as she began to chow down the food. 'Damn, she eats fast.' Thought Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. Kagome soon finished the Ramen and was gulping down a huge glass of water.

"Do you wish to take a bath before we leave today?" asked Sesshomaru nicely. "No, I think I'm fine for now. But thank you." Smiled Kagome. She suddenly dropped the glass and it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Sesshomaru jerked his head over to Kagome. "What's wrong." He asked quickly. "There's a jewel shard, and it's coming this way really fast." Replied Kagome. Sesshomaru sniffed the air quickly. "Yes, it's a demon as I thought. Jaken put out the fire. Kagome do you have you bow?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome jumped up and sprinted over to her stuff. She picked up the beautiful golden bow and ran back to Sesshomaru.

"Good." Said Sesshomaru. "Now... where is that thing." Sesshomaru looked around while listening intently. All of a sudden Kagura appeared in front of them. "Kagura again?" whined Kagome. "Where is the jewel shard Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru quickly. "Ummmm.... Right there! In her left arm!" yelled Kagome. Without any warning Kagura took her first shot.

"Dance of the Dragon!" yelled Kagura. Sesshomaru and Kagome both hit the ground forcefully. "That damn wench!" yelled Sesshomaru as he quickly jumped up. He sprinted over to Kagura and struck her with his poison claw at the same time as Kagome, who let an arrow speed through the air and hit Kagura in her left arm. Kagura shrieked as the precious jewel shard fell out of her arm. She tried to grab it, but Sesshomaru got there first. After this she shrieked once again and ran away. "Does she always do that?" asked Sesshomaru who was angry that she ran away before he could kill her.

"Yeah, she pretty much does. Never let Inuyasha kill her either." Sighed Kagome. "Thank you Kagome for helping me." Said Sesshomaru silently. Kagome didn't quite know what to say so she just nodded. "Hey Sesshomaru. Can I take a bath before we leave?" asked Kagome for the fight had made her dirty. "Sure." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed her stuff and wandered through the forest until she found a little spring. She set her stuff down, quickly slipped off her kimono, and stepped into the spring. Kagome sighed. I was so warm and relaxing. She grabbed her bag and rummaged 5hrough it until she found her shampoo. It was the pink bottle of shampoo from Sesshomaru's castle. She lathered up her hair quickly then rinsed it thoroughly. Kagome lay back against the edge of the spring and closed her eyes.

'I wonder if it was a dream I had last night. But it felt so real... and Sesshomaru's been acting odd around me. I can't believe he said thank you to me.... No.... it must have been a dream. He didn't seem to remember anything at all..... hmmmmm... oh well. My mind must have been playing tricks with me.' With that Kagome stopped thinking about what had happened the previous night. The water was so relaxing that she fell asleep.

"Dammit. Now where are we supposed to go?" yelled Inuyasha. Since Kagome wasn't at the castle they didn't have a clue where she was. Inuyasha lead everyone to the west forest5 to see if he could get a trace of Kagome's scent. Inuyasha sniffed around silently for so long before he said anything. "I think I have her scent. Come on!" yelled Inuyasha as he began walking towards the scent he has picked up and everyone followed.

"Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru said. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. When she noticed she was naked she screamed and covered her chest. "Sesshomaru! What the hell!" yelled Kagome. "I'm sorry. Its been nearly an hour though. I thought something had happened to you." Said Sesshomaru. He walked away so Kagome could get dressed. 'Damn I just had to see her naked...... she smelled so good..... AH I have to control myself!' Sesshomaru shook his head and continued walking towards their camp.

"I'm ready to leave." Said Kagome after she had packed everything. "Umm Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome. "Yes?" he asked. "Exactly... how many jewel shards do you need?" Kagome wondered. "I need fifteen." Replied Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped. "But that will take so long."

"I know, that's why we need to leave." Sesshomaru said as he started walking north again. Kagome quickly followed suit. They had walked for what seemed like hours in silence. Kagome was the first to say anything. "Are you sure you can trust a demon with fifteen shards? I mean about Lord Tashko." Kagome asked. "Yes, I chose very carefully.... How did you know he was a demon?" asked Sesshomaru confused. "Because I know you wouldn't have a human do that type of thing." Sesshomaru said nothing.

'Why does everyone thing I have humans so much. Because you do you dumbass. But I don't have all of them.... Especially Kago... GOD SHUT UP!' Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. She was smiling. '.... Why the hell is she smiling?' "Kagome." Sesshomaru said to get Kagome's attention. "Hmmm." She replied dazily. (She didn't know she was smiling so much.) "Why are you smiling?" Kagome's smiled instantly wiped off her face like rain on a dashboard.

"Ummm... I didn't realize I was smiling.... I guess I was just thinking about... oh never mind." Kagome blushed slightly and turned her head away. The truth was she was thinking about the dream she had the previous night about her and Sesshomaru. She couldn't help having the awkward feeling that it wasn't a dream. 'But Sesshomaru hates humans.... It can't be real....' If it was a dream it had made Kagome realize her true feelings for Sesshomaru. She may not love him as much as she did in her dream, but it was pretty close. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking of her dream.

"Come on we have to be getting close." Growled Inuyasha. He was annoyed that Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scents weren't growing any stronger. "We'd probably be there by now if you guys didn't walk so damn slow." Hissed Inuyasha. "We're not demons, we can't run as fast as you Inuyasha." Miroku said. "How about you go off by yourself tomorrow. That way you can actually get to Kagome." Suggested Sango. "And have him fight Sesshomaru alone? I don't think so." Miroku defended.

"I can handle him. We will go a little further tonight then I will leave in the morning." Inuyasha stated. Miroku opened his mouth to protest but Sango nudged him in the side and shook her head. "He can handle it." Sango smiled to assure Miroku. Miroku gave in and kept his mouth shut. They continued to walk and soon enough night began to fall and a blanket of stars covered the sky.

"We should stay here, it's getting dark." Said Miroku. They all stopped. Miroku and Sango both laid out their sleeping bags. Sango was deathly tired and as soon as she climbed into her warm sleeping bag she fell into a deep sleep. Miroku stayed awake for a while in his sleeping bag. He glanced over at a sleeping Sango. She looked so beautiful. If only she knew Miroku really loved her... he soon silently fell asleep thinking about Sango. Meanwhile Inuyasha and Kikyo had cuddled up against a tree and were also sleeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama. How much longer are we going to travel today." Piped Jaken. "Until I say we should stop." Said Sesshomaru. "Wait, Sesshomaru..... I.... I think I sense another jewel shard." Kagome said. "Where?" asked Sesshomaru. "This way!" yelled Kagome as she started running east. Sesshomaru and Jaken quickly followed. It seemed like they had ran a mile before Kagome stopped. She stopped to breathe for a minute before she spoke. "It should be here somewhere." Said Kagome looking around. Sesshomaru and Jaken also looked for the demon that carried the jewel shard.

There was no sign of anything near them. "It's here somewhere.... I can smell it." Said Sesshomaru silently. His head suddenly shot upward toward the sky. "There!" yelled Sesshomaru as he pointed toward the sky. There was a massive bird type demon flying in the sky high above them. It was perfectly round and had horrid giant teeth. There was a... person, if you could call it that, inside the bird up to its waist. It was one of the birds of paradise. "I thought we killed all of those!" screamed Kagome. She hated the birds of paradise. The reminded her of when she was kidnapped by Kouga, the wolf demon. She shuddered at the very thought of him.

"Kagome see what you can do with your weapon. I don't know if I can strike that thing if it's that high up. I will try and get it to fly lower." Instructed Sesshomaru. He quickly climbed one of the nearby trees. Kagome took out the beautiful jewel encrusted golden bow along with an arrow. She quickly places the arrow in the bow. She pulled the string back focusing all her energy on the arrow and let it fly. IT sped through the air and struck the bird. It shrieked loudly and flew lower. 'Yes!' thought Kagome.

"Great hit! Now where is the jewel shard?" called Sesshomaru from the top of the huge tree. "It's in the mouth!" yelled Kagome. Sesshomaru glided into the air and hit the bird with his poison claw and quickly landed on the top of a nearby tree. The bird shrieked again. 'Great, one more hit and it should be dead.' Smirked Sesshomaru. He leapt into the air again and sped towards the huge bird. He struck it with his poison claw again. But the bird retaliated by flying to Sesshomaru and sinking its razor sharp teeth into his arm using its last bit of energy. It then fell to the ground with a deafening bang and was dead. Sesshomaru yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. His arm was bleeding non stop and it had about ten giant teeth marks.

"Sesshomaru!" screamed Kagome as she ran over to him. She laid him up against a tree. "You better use the Tensaiga quick. You're losing a lot of blood." Said Kagome worriedly. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a sad look. "I can't find it. It must have fell out somewhere over there." Said Sesshomaru. He gave another growl of pain as he grasped his arm. Kagome ran as fast as she possibly could to the tree Sesshomaru had been in. There was no sign of the sword. She ran around frantically looking ever where until she came across the dead bird. She saw a glowing jewel shard lying on the ground. She walked over to it, slowly bent down and picked it up.

She turned her head because she noticed something glowing blue. There, a few feet away was laying the Tensaiga. She picked it up and sprinted back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! I got the sword!" yelled Kagome. She ran up to Sesshomaru and handed him the sword. He quickly healed himself. But strangely, the Tensaiga didn't completely heal the bite marks.

"How.... Why... why didn't it heal all the way?" questioned Kagome. Sesshomaru did not answer, for he was just as puzzled as she was. "Here, take the top of your kimono off. I will bandage it up." Said Kagome as she walked over to her bag and got the bandages out. She walked back to Sesshomaru and knelt next to him.

'Wow.... His chest is so sexy...' Kagome thought. She shook her thoughts out and began to bandage the wound on his arm. Jaken had walked a ways away and started a fire. "There." Said Kagome as she finished. "Thank you Kagome." Said Sesshomaru as he pulled his kimono back on. "Kagome?" said Sesshomaru quietly. "Yeah?" asked Kagome. "I've been wanting to tell you something. You know that dream you had last night that you told be about?" "Yeah." Said Kagome confused. "I know what it was... because it wasn't a dream..."

End of Chapter

Well there you go! What did Sesshy mean by it wasn't a dream? Read the next chapter to find out! Sorry about the cliffy but I had to put it. I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!! I will get the next chapter up asap!! Ja Ne! Amber


	5. Under the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the Inuyasha gang... sadly :( But I DO own Lord Tashko! So don't steal!! Thanks!**

Hey everyone! I hope you like this next chapter! It has a bit of lemon in it. But it is my first time writing a lemon/lime so please review and tell me what you think!!

**Warning: Contains Lemon! Skip it if you don't want to read it!**

"Wh... what?" stuttered Kagome. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and smiled. "It wasn't a dream." Repeated Sesshomaru. "It wasn't? But then... why did..." Sesshomaru put a finger to Kagome's lips. "I'm really sorry. I just couldn't let Jaken find us there. But I shouldn't have cared about him... I'm really sorry..." Sesshomaru looked away sadly. Kagome turned his face to look into his gorgeous golden eyes. She smiled and a single tear glided down her cheek.

"What's wrong? Please don't be mad..." Sesshomaru said sadly. "No it's not that... it's just.... I don't know..." Kagome was so happy that it wasn't a dream. Sesshomaru took Kagome into a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you." Said Sesshomaru sweetly. He pulled Kagome onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned up against his chest. They stayed like that silent for the longest time until Kagome finally spoke.

"I love you too." Kagome said as she looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. She could see the truth and love in his eyes and knew that he was really real. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He lightly nipped at Kagome's lip to ask for entrance which she gladly gave. They entwined their tongues searching every space of each others mouth until the broke apart for air. Sesshomaru growled and smiled.

"You taste good." He said while looking into her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru stood up. She gave him a confused look but he then picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing?" Giggled Kagome. Sesshomaru gave Kagome an evil grin. "You'll see." He said. "Where are we going?" asked Kagome this time being a little more serious. Sesshomaru smiled at her.

"Don't worry." He kissed Kagome on the cheek as he ran swiftly though the forest. Kagome hugged Sesshomaru's chest for warmth because the breeze was freezing. Sesshomaru finally slowed down after he had been running for almost ten minutes. Kagome could hear the faint sound of water as he set her down. She turned her head to the most beautiful site. There was a small hot spring in the middle a small clearing. Flowers of every shape and color lined the forest and Kagome could see the stars as clearly as she had ever seen them before.

**Lemon Starts**

"It's so beautiful." Said Kagome staring upward in awe at the stars. "It's just the stars." Said Sesshomaru. "Yeah but I've never seen them this clearly at my house before." Kagome turned and hugged Sesshomaru. "I knew you'd like it." Smiled Sesshomaru.

"And what exactly were you planning to happen with the spring?" asked Kagome with a smile on her face. "Who knows." Replied Sesshomaru with a seductive smile. He lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her passionately. Kagome slid her hand to Sesshomaru's chest and took of the top of his kimono along with his under shirt.

"Now aren't you the sneaky one." Laughed Sesshomaru. They began to kiss again as Sesshomaru slipped off Kagome's shirt and pants leaving her only in her bra and panties. "What is that?" asked Sesshomaru staring puzzled at her bra. Kagome laughed as she reached her hands back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the ground along with their other clothes.

She slipped off her panties making her completely naked. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's full round breasts. Kagome blushed and covered her chest with her arms. "You," Smiled Sesshomaru taking Kagome's hands down to her sides, "are beautiful." Sesshomaru kissed her again. Kagome pulled away and walked into the hot spring and smiled at Sesshomaru seductively. He slipped off his pants and walked to the spring as Kagome stared in awe at his manhood. Sesshomaru smiled and slid into the spring. Kagome swam over to Sesshomaru and he pulled her onto his lap. "Just one thing, no sex yet ok?" said Kagome afraid that Sesshomaru would be mad.

"It's ok, I understand." Said Sesshomaru sweetly while smiling. "But that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." Kagome whispered as she grinned evilly. She shot her hand into the water and grabbed Sesshomaru's manhood causing his to gasp in shock. He nipped at Kagome's ear playfully. Sesshomaru was already hard. Kagome began to slowly rub her hand up and down along Sesshomaru's member turning his growls into moans.

"Kagome..." gasped Sesshomaru. "You like that don't you?" said Kagome silently. "Please... don't... stop.... Faster..." moaned Sesshomaru. Kagome moved her hand up and down faster in a quick rhythm. Kagome could tell Sesshomaru was nearing his climax. She continued going faster. "Kagome!" yelled Sesshomaru as he hit his climax. He gasped for air as Kagome smiled and sat bat down on his lap.

"That was good." Smiled Sesshomaru still catching his breath. Kagome giggle and kissed him on the lips. "Oh no you don't. It's my turn now." Growled Sesshomaru as he flipped Kagome over so he was on top. "No Sesshomaru please." But it was too late. Sesshomaru already slipped on of his fingers into her womanhood as she gasped. "No.... Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned.

"You got to have fun with me, now it's my turn." Whispered Sesshomaru into Kagome's ear. He slid another finger into Kagome. She gasped. Sesshomaru began moving in and out as Kagome moaned gasping for air. "Sesshomaru.... Please... more..." Sesshomaru smiled. It aroused him so to hear Kagome say his name in pleasure. He began going faster as Kagome moaned in pleasure. "Sesshomaru!" screamed Kagome as she climaxed. She gasped for air as Sesshomaru pulled out of her to hear Kagome whimper in protest.

Kagome smiled and kissed Sesshomaru as he pulled her back onto his lap. He kissed her on the cheek and she laid her head on his chest while Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her.

'I wonder if his ears are sensitive too even though they aren't like Inuyasha's.' Thought Kagome. She reached her hand up and rubbed Sesshomaru's ear. He gave a low growl that was almost like a purr. "Mmm... that feels good..." Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes. Kagome continued rubbing his ears. She laid her head back down on Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Sesshomaru. "Just a little." Replied Kagome with her eyes still closed. Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome in his arms bridal style, and got out of the spring. He set Kagome down and they both got dressed. When Sesshomaru saw that Kagome was done he ran up to her and scooped her up and started running back to camp.

**Lemon Ends**

Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful woman that he loved. She had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's grasp. He smiled and slowed down for they had reached camp.

"Kagome wake up." Sesshomaru whispered as he nipped her ear. Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru set her down. Jaken was sleeping by the fire he had made still a ways away. Kagome smiled and pounced on Sesshomaru causing him to fall to the ground. He laughed as Kagome captured his lips in a sweet kiss while she rubbed his ears. He growled into Kagome's mouth and it made her laugh.

"That tickles." Laughed Kagome. Sesshomaru flipped her over so he was on top. He kissed Kagome one last time before sitting up against a tree to sleep. Kagome crawled over to him and lay next to him with her head on his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her along with his tail for warmth. They both soon fell asleep with a smile on each of their faces.

There was a blinding flash of light and then darkness. The man Kagome loved was dead, but this time she could see his face as clear as if he were in broad daylight, it was Sesshomaru.

"NO!" screamed Kagome. She woke up to find herself in Sesshomaru's arms. "Baby, what happened." Asked Sesshomaru worriedly. Kagome began to cry into Sesshomaru's arms. "No it can't be, no...." pleaded Kagome more to herself. "What happened." Repeated Sesshomaru holding Kagome tightly to comfort her. "I keep having this dream that someone dies," sobbed Kagome, "and now I just realized... it is you." Sesshomaru had a scared look on his face for a second before saying anything. "Baby it was just a dream." He assured.

"No but it's different... it feels like a vision. I can't lose you. I just can't." cried Kagome. Sesshomaru held Kagome closer. "You're not going to.... I promise." Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. He took Kagome into a deep kiss as if to assure her he would never leave. Kagome hugged him tightly. She was so afraid now of losing him. Sesshomaru could sense her fear so he kept his hold on Kagome. She started crying again and Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin. "Honey, look at me. You are never going to lose me. I promise. I love you too much." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again as he rocked her in his arms to comfort her. They stayed like that for a long time until they both fell asleep again.

The sun shone brightly through the trees as morning crept into the world. Inuyasha yawned. He looked down at Kikyo who was in his arms sleeping. 'Well I better get going I guess.' Thought Inuyasha. He slowly stood up and set Kikyo down again. He started walking to Kagome as Kikyo woke up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To find Kagome remember?" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... do you love her too?" Kikyo had a sad look on her face as Inuyasha ran back to her and hugged her. "Of course not. You know we are only friends and that I love YOU." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo to assure her. She smiled. "Bye. I'll be back soon." Said Inuyasha as he started once again heading off into the distance to find Kagome.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining brightly as he looked down at Kagome who was still cradled in his arms. He smiled. "Kagome wake up." Said Sesshomaru quietly. "Hmm?" mumbled Kagome with her eyes still closed. "Wake up." Repeated Sesshomaru. Kagome just snuggled closer to him. Sesshomaru reached a hand down and tickled Kagome in the stomach as she started laughing.

"Stop! OK! I'm awake!" Kagome giggled. She looked up at Sesshomaru and kissed him. "Ready to hunt some jewel shards?" asked Kagome. "You still want to help me?" asked Sesshomaru. "Of course I do silly!" laughed Kagome. Sesshomaru had a huge smiled on his face. He hopped on top of Kagome and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and dug her hands into his hair. After a while they finally broke apart for air. Sesshomaru stood up and helped Kagome up.

"We were so lucky we got two shards yesterday. We'll be lucky if we even get one today." Said Kagome. "Oh yeah. I found this one by the bird demon when I was looking for your sword last night." Kagome handed Sesshomaru the jewel shard. "Thank you. Are you going to bathe before we leave?" asked Sesshomaru. "No. I think I got enough of a bath last night." Smiled Kagome. "Are you sure about that?" growled Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "Sesshomaru not now." Kagome gave him a serious look. "I'm sorry. I need to control myself." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru sweetly. "It's ok." She said. She walked over to her bag once she got free of Sesshomaru's grasp and began to pack her stuff.

"Kagome, are you almost ready?" asked Sesshomaru a while later. "Yeah. I'm ready." Answered Kagome and she closed her bag and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Jaken, come. We are leaving." Yelled Sesshomaru. "Yes my lord." Piped Jaken. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as they began walking. Jaken had the most surprised look on his face.

"M-master what are you doing." Screamed Jaken. "Shut up Jaken." Hissed Sesshomaru as he tightened his hold on Kagome. Jaken didn't say another word. He just kept on walking with a puzzled look on his face. "Kagome... thanks for staying and helping me." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled. "No problem." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. They continued walking in silence for a long time. Finally Kagome said something. "I hope we get a shard today. I doubt it though. I never got this many so fast before."

"Maybe I'm good luck." Joked Sesshomaru as he laughed. Kagome laughed too. They continued walking for a while. Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "My brother." Growled Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha?" Kagome was so excited. She missed Inuyasha and everyone else. She wanted to see them so badly. Sesshomaru turned around and tightened his grasp on Kagome's waist protectively.

Inuyasha was speeding through the forest. 'Yes. Her scent is getting really strong. I have to be getting close.' Thought Inuyasha. All of a sudden he stopped so fast as if he saw a ghost. He stared at Kagome who was in Sesshomaru's grasp. "Ka-Kagome?" stuttered Inuyasha.

End of Chapter

Well that's it!! That's my first lemon so please review and tell me what you think!!!!! I'll get the next chappy up as soon as I can!!!! So REVIEW!!!

Ja ne! Amber


	6. Can't Help the Way I Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha gang.... Sadly. But I DO own Lord Tashko! So don't steal!! Thanks!!

Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up!!!! I HAVE reasons!!! I started this chapter right when school started and it made me really busy, also Volleyball started the day after school started so I practically had NO free time. Please don't me mad!! I'm working really hard I promise!!! Hope you all like this Chappy!!!

Chapter 6: Can't help the way I feel

"Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome. Inuyasha stepped back a few feet with an expression of disgust, shock, and madness. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Give me a few minutes." She said. First Sesshomaru glared and tightened his hold on her but when she glared back at him he let her go. She walked slowly to Inuyasha. He was sitting down against a tree.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said silently. He looked up, but said nothing. Kagome sat down next to him and said, "Inuyasha, you have no right to be mad at me after what you did to me with Kikyo."

"But it's Sesshomaru. Why....._ how_...." Stuttered Inuyasha. "In don't know.... It just kind of... happened. I can't help the way I feel." Said Kagome in defense. "But it's Sesshomaru! He's tried to kill you before! How did this even happen?!" yelled Inuyasha. "I already said I don't know! O.K!? I'm sorry!" Kagome shouted back.

Sesshomaru could everything they were saying and winced when Inuyasha said that he had tried to kill Kagome.

"No... I'm sorry.... I shouldn't be mad. I guess I should be happy that you found someone...." Inuyasha said silently. "Thanks." Replied Kagome. They sat there for a while without saying anything.

"Why did he kidnap you in the first place?" asked Inuyasha having wondered that for along time.

"He wanted me to help him find jewel shards so he could create a sword." Informed Kagome. "Ha. Figures. You're not still going to help him are you?"

"Yes I am." Said Kagome waiting for Inuyasha to start yelling. "WHAT!" screamed Inuyasha. "He has the right to have a sword to fight with just like you!" Kagome yelled frustrated with Inuyasha. "What the hell Kagome! I can't believe you! So I guess this means you're leaving us huh?" Inuyasha said with a hint of sadness in his voice at the last part. "Just for a while. It's not like I won't ever see you guys again." Kagome said a little louder than intended. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry... about all of this. I really didn't mean for this to happen. I can't help the way I feel." Repeated Kagome almost in a whisper.

"Fine. Just leave us then. Kikyo was always better than you anyway!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood up. "Inu..." Kagome cried. But it was too late. Inuyasha had sped through the forest back to the other.

Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she cried silently. She didn't want Inuyasha to hate her.

Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears as Inuyasha raced away. He ran up to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace. "Kagome... shhh... please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Sesshomaru said silently. "Why... I don't want him to hate me!" sobbed Kagome. Jealousy began to grow in Sesshomaru but he quickly pushed it aside. "He's a bastard." Sesshomaru almost shouted. "He better apologize." Kagome continued crying as she stayed in Sesshomaru's embrace. She loved being in his arms. It gave her a sense of security and love, while Sesshomaru loved holding Kagome. He never wanted to lose her... ever.

He hugged Kagome tighter as he began to feel sad. He hated when Kagome was sad. He couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Do you want to stay here for the day and rest?" asked Sesshomaru sweetly. "No. I... I'm fine. Just give me a few minutes." Said Kagome. Sesshomaru smiled. He loved how Kagome had suck strength. She wouldn't let things keep her down. He admired that as he held the woman he loved close. Kagome began to calm down and soon stopped crying. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck grabbing fistfuls of his hair. The soon broke apart for air and smiled at each other.

Sesshomaru lay up against a tree and Kagome cuddled up next to him. She grabbed one of his ears and began massaging it. "You like doing that don't you?" Sesshomaru growled in pleasure. Kagome just smiled and continued her torture.

'Well, at least I got her mind off of what happened.' Thought Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes. 'Oh god Kagome... you have no idea what you are doing to me.' Sesshomaru tried to contain his arousal. He opened his eyes when he noticed that Kagome has stopped. She was sleeping. 'Oh well. We can leave later.' Thought Sesshomaru as he smiled and lightly kissed Kagome then fell asleep too.

"Inuyasha what happened? Where is Kagome?" asked Miroku as Inuyasha stormed in rage back to them. "She's with fucking Sesshomaru. Their.... In love!" screamed Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gasped. "They didn't.... mate... did they?" asked Sango in shock. "No. But she's staying with his! She's helping him find jewel shards for a sword!" Inuyasha was more than outraged.

"WHAT!" the others yelled. "But she can't! She has to help us!" cried Shippo. "What are we going to do now!" asked Miroku. "How the hell should I know!" retorted Inuyasha. He flew up into a tree breaking a few branches in the process. The rest of the group had mixed feelings while trying to sort out what to do.

I wasn't until later in the day when Miroku finally broke the long silence. "Maybe we should all go and try to persuade Kagome against her decisions." Suggested Miroku. "That's a good idea. But you should probably stay behind Inuyasha." Sango joined in.

"What! No way! How are you supposed to find her without me anyway huh?!" yelled Inuyasha defensively. "I can sniff out Kagome too!" Shippo screamed towards Inuyasha. "Besides, you'd just make Kagome want to stay with Sesshomaru even more!" he finished.

"Listen! If you're going, I'm going too! Got it?!" Inuyasha declared loudly. "Fine Inuyasha, you can come along! Just don't make it worse!" Miroku said. "Feh."

Kagome slowly fluttered open her eyes about an hour later. The sun was amazingly bright. 'Hah, I'm actually awake before him.' Thought Kagome as she smiled and looked at a sleeping Sesshomaru. She snuggled deeper into his chest, which caused him to stir slightly. Kagome knew he was awake now, so she lifted up a hand and messaged his ear. She loved torturing him. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist making her giggle since she was ticklish.

Sesshomaru gave a low growl and flipped Kagome over so he was on top. He kissed her romantically then lightly nipped her ear causing her to shiver. He kissed her on the lips again as she moaned into his mouth. "Kagome." Sesshomaru practically whispered in a moan. Kagome flipped Sesshomaru over as she giggled. She rubbed his chest lightly while kissing him.

All of a sudden Kagome stood up so quickly that Sesshomaru didn't notice she wasn't on top of him. He opened his eyes quickly with a confused look on his face as he stood up too. "I'm going to take a bath before we leave." Said Kagome laughing at Sesshomaru's puzzled look.

He smiled evilly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Exactly what I had in mind." Sesshomaru growled.

"Alone Sesshomaru. We can play later." Kagome kissed a sad-looking Sesshomaru on the lips before grabbing her bag and heading off to find a spring.

She was walking for a long time looking for a spring, but being sure to stay close enough to Sesshomaru. The whole time she had the creepiest feeling that someone was watching her, and it wouldn't go away.

"Jaken, I sense an evil presence nearby. Stay here." Instructed Sesshomaru in fear for Kagome. "Yes my lord." Replied Jaken obediently in his high voice. Sesshomaru began racing through the forest to find Kagome.

"You shouldn't have come out here alone Kagome." Said a cold voice. Kagome jumped and turned around.

Sesshomaru began to smell fear in Kagome's scent as he ran even faster.

"Wh... what are you doing here." Stuttered Kagome in horror as Naraku stood before her. He gave a chilling laugh. "My dear. You should have known by now. I never wanted to waste my time on that pitiful hanyou. I was always trying to get to you." Said Naraku coldly.

"And why would you want me." Spat Kagome regaining some of her confidence. Naraku laughed again. "Why else? I want you to be my mate. I've loved you for a long time Kagome. I can't keep my mind off of you." Naraku stepped closer to Kagome, but she back away. "Stay away from me!" shouted Kagome as she began to run away.

Naraku raced up beside her with ease and said, "My dear Kagome, I don't think I would like that." Naraku laughed as he took hold of Kagome. Right then Sesshomaru burst through the trees to see Kagome being taken away.

"Dammit Naraku! Give her back to me!" yelled Sesshomaru. But it was too late, Naraku had disappeared. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled out in anger. He punched a tree with such a great force it tipped over with a loud crash. Any trace of Naraku's scent was gone, along with Kagome. Sesshomaru screamed at himself for being so stupid as he walked sadly back to Jaken.

"My Lord, where is Kagome?" asked Jaken as Sesshomaru appeared through the sea of trees. "Naraku... took her..." replied Sesshomaru sadly. "What! She was kidnapped from her kidnapper!" screamed Jaken. "Shut up Jaken." Hissed Sesshomaru angrily.

"Let go of me!" screamed Kagome trying to get free of Naraku's hold, even though it was useless. Naraku laughed as he continued gliding through the air. Where they were going though, Kagome had no idea. She eventually gave up trying to get free when she realized she was just not going to win.

"That's a good choice. Now I don't have to punish you." Naraku said in his cold voice making Kagome shiver. To her it seemed like they had been rushing through the cold air for hours before Naraku began to slow down. Kagome looked up as her eyes went wide. In front of her was a giant dark castle with several towers. Dark purple mist was floating around the entire thing.

"Welcome to my castle." Naraku said as he touched the ground and set Kagome down. She was scared by just the sight of it. "Come." Said Naraku in a demanding tone. Kagome followed. It would be useless to try and escape. Naraku lead her through the front... yard if you could call it that. There was no grass since the castle was up in the clouds, just dark purple mist and clouds everywhere. They walked down a stone path to the entrance.

Naraku pushed open the two giant doors. He led Kagome down a series of hallways of which all were dark with very few lights. They went up winding staircases and down some more hallways before Naraku finally stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open and walked inside.

"This is my... I mean _our_ bedroom." Grinned Naraku. He stepped out of the bedroom. "There is a bathroom right down there," said Naraku as he pointed to a door a short ways away. "You may do what you please, but if I want you to do something you better listen to me." Kagome gave him a disgusted look and said, "I would never take orders from you."

Naraku laughed. "Oh my dear Kagome. You have much to learn." He pulled Kagome to him. "Get your hands off me!" Kagome practically screamed as she stepped away from him. Naraku just laughed again and walked towards one of the winding staircases leaving Kagome completely alone. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she hoped Sesshomaru was coming for her... soon.

End of Chapter

That's it!! Did you all like it?!? I hope you did! Once again I'm sorry it took so long!!! I will write the next chapter as soon as I can!!! But I'm still really busy so please be patient!! In the mean time review please and tell me what you think!! I only have like 43 reviews!! Come on ppl!!! Try and reach 100 and I'll make something good happen lol!!!

Ja Ne! Amber


	7. Help Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: Ok you ppl should know this by now that I don't own any one of Inuyasha or his gang. But I do own lord Tashko!! So don't steal! Thanx!

Sup everyone! Im so sorry that it takes me forever to get chapters up, but im really busy with school and volleyball, im trying really hard to write as fast as I can but I don't get a lot of free time to write. Well n e wayz, heres the next chapter!

Chapter 7- Help Sesshomaru!

The next day, Inuyasha and the others started towards Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kikyo didn't like that fact that Inuyasha was trying to get Kagome to come back to them. She had yelled at him the previous night, but he seemed almost determined to get to Kagome.

When Inuyasha could finally smell his brother, he noticed something odd. There wasn't any trace of Kagome's scent at all. He stopped walking. "What is it Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "It's funny, I can smell my brother but there isn't any trace of Kagome." Inuyasha said. "We better go see what this is about." Said Sango a little worried for her friend. The rest of the group, except Kikyo, agreed, so they resumed heading towards Sesshomaru.

&

"Jaken, I am going to find Kagome. Go back to the castle." Sesshomaru instructed. "Yes my lord?" obeyed Jaken as he started heading towards the castle. 'Oh great, what does Inuyasha want now.' Growled Sesshomaru as he caught the scent of his brother. He headed in the direction of Inuyasha to get it over with. About five minutes later Sesshomaru was standing in front of his brother.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Growled Sesshomaru. "We came to talk to Kagome. Where is she?" Inuyasha said loudly. Sesshomaru gave an annoyed look at the group standing patiently before him.

"Why would you need to talk to Kagome? Haven't you hurt her enough already?" Sesshomaru just wanted to kill Inuyasha right now for what he had put Kagome through. "Just tell me where the fuck she is!" screamed Inuyasha. "Even if I did know where she was I wouldn't let you talk to her." Sesshomaru said still keeping his usual calm voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled almost ready to attack Sesshomaru. "That damn Naraku took her!" yelled Sesshomaru. "WHAT!" screamed everyone including Inuyasha. "Stay out of it Inuyasha. Kagome is MINE and I am going to find her." Sesshomaru would not let Inuyasha save Kagome.

"Hah. How are you supposed to find her? You don't even know where Naraku's castle is." Laughed Inuyasha. At that moment Sesshomaru had his hand clenched around Inuyasha's throat. "I know you know where it is, now tell me!" Demanded Sesshomaru. "Yeah right." Inuyasha almost laughed as he got free of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"You're a fool Inuyasha! So you want Naraku to have her then?" Sesshomaru was ready to kill Inuyasha if he didn't tell him. "No. I'm going to save her."

Sesshomaru laughed. "No you're not. Kagome is MINE." Sesshomaru was getting really pissed. HE had wasted enough time already. "Just tell him Inuyasha." Miroku suddenly said.

"If I tell you, then we want to see her after you save her." Inuyasha said. "Fine. You can wait at my castle. Don't you dare touch anything. If you do I won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshomaru said.

"His castle is up in the clouds, but there is a strong barrier around it. It's a few miles east of here." Inuyasha informed. With that Sesshomaru quickly formed a soft cloud under his feet heading towards Naraku's castle. Inuyasha and the others headed to Sesshomaru's castle.

&

The previous night Kagome had fallen asleep crying. She still slept as the day reached early afternoon. Naraku suddenly showed up and saw Kagome sleeping.

"My my, dear Kagome you sure sleep late." Laughed Naraku. Kagome's eyes flew open and she glared at Naraku. She slowly sat up on the bed then stood up. A shiver ran through her body as she stepped onto the cold floor.

"Let me go Naraku." Said Kagome very calmly on the verge of tears. Naraku laughed. "Do you really think I would just let you go?"

Kagome smiled. "Fine, then you can just wait for Sesshomaru to come and kill you."

Naraku laughed again. "Silly girl. No one knows where my castle is. Now come get some breakfast before you starve." Naraku said in a demanding tone. At that Kagome's heart dropped for she knew Naraku was right. Sesshomaru didn't know where Naraku's castle was and it was most likely that he would never be able to find it without instruction.

Kagome regretfully followed Naraku to the kitchen only in pity for her stomach. Food was already set at a small round table waiting for a hungry person to consume it.

As hard as it was for Kagome to admit, even though it was only to herself, the food was delicious. She filled herself up as much as she would allow then pushed her plate aside.

"You may take a back is you want. The bathroom is right next to our bedroom." Said Naraku. "It's not OUR bedroom!" screamed Kagome in a snotty tone as she got up furiously and walked to the bathroom.

'Who does he think he is? Our bedroom? I'm going to kill him! I have to find a way to get out of here.' Thought Kagome as she filled the tub with warm water.

The bathroom was dark, like most of the house. Candles lined the walls, which were dark blue. The room was fairly large with a tub, a toilet, and a sink. To some people it may have seemed beautiful, but it sent shivers up Kagome's spine, like most of the castle. She didn't find it beautiful at all.

She slipped off her kimono and stepped into the tub. She sighed. 'At least this is relaxing.' Thought Kagome. 'I really need to escape from this place, but it seems impossible. There are guards everywhere.' She gave a frustrated sigh and only hoped that Sesshomaru was coming for her before she cleared her thoughts and closed her eyes.

The dream replayed in Kagome's head. A blinding light, a dead man.... A dead Sesshomaru. She had seen it too many times.

Kagome startled awake and slipped fully under the water. She came up breathing heavily. Tears flowed down her eyes like a never-ending river. 'I can't just be having this dream for no reason. Something is going to happen to Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought dreadfully.

She finished cleaning herself while in a depressed state the whole time. She had no idea what to do, and she knew Sesshomaru couldn't save her.

As she climbed out of the tub and began drying herself she noticed a clean kimono by the tub. Kagome picked it up. It was dark blue, close to black, and had blue stars on it. 'Well, It's better than wearing a dirty one.' Thought Kagome as she put it on. She dried her hair as best she could, then stepped out of the bathroom.

She wandered around the castle looking for any rooms that might be interesting. She suddenly caught a glimpse of a room with books. Kagome had always loved reading so she stepped inside to get a better look. She gaped in awe at the sight before her. Shelves lined every inch of the walls which were filled with thousands upon thousands of different books.

A couch sat silently by a crackling fireplace that lit up the room. Kagome walked over to a random shelf and pulled out a book. She didn't really care what she read so she plopped down on the very comfortable couch and began reading.

Hours passed as Kagome was consumed inside of the book. She couldn't put it down. All of a sudden Naraku was standing in front of her.

"What are you reading my lovely Kagome?" smiled Naraku. Kagome only glared at him and said nothing. Naraku sat down next to her. He slowly leaned in and kissed Kagome full on the lips.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. His lips felt like ice. Suddenly she raised a hand and slapped him. Naraku grabbed Kagome's wrist so tightly that he cut off her circulation. He glared at Kagome and said, "You do that again and I might just kill you. But I think this time it only deserves punishment." Naraku stood up pulling Kagome with him as well.

"Where are you taking me." Demanded Kagome. "To get some food. You haven't eaten since this morning. Can't have an empty stomach while receiving your punishment." Naraku smiled evilly.

He walked to the kitchen and sat Kagome down, then pulled up a chair for himself. Shortly after, a man, which Kagome assumed was one of Naraku's servants, came out and set a meal in front of Kagome and one in front of Naraku.

Kagome sat there not touching the food at all. "Eat." Growled Naraku. He had a deathly tone that scared Kagome to hell and back. She regretfully picked up her fork and ate the food that was in front of her.

&

By the time Inuyasha and the others had reached Sesshomaru's castle, it was completely dark outside. Without knocking Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside the giant castle. The others followed. Sango stared in awe at the place. "This is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is quite lovely." Agreed Miroku. "Feh." Was all Inuyasha said.

Meanwhile, a few rooms away Jaken heard voices in the entrance hall. He got up to see who or what it was. "What are you doing here!" screamed Jaken as he stepped into the entrance hall.

"Sesshomaru told us to come and wait here stupid toad." Said Inuyasha harshly. "Why would master Sesshomaru let you in his castle! How do I know you're not lying?" questioned Jaken in his annoying voice.

"We made and agreement. Inuyasha told Sesshomaru where Naraku's castle was. In exchange we want to see her after she is rescued, so Sesshomaru told us to come here and wait." Explained Miroku trying to make things stay calm.

"Very well. You would do better not to touch anything besides a bed, bathroom, and food while you stay here." Jaken hissed. All of a sudden a little girl with dark hair came running into the room.

"Master Jaken who are all the people!?" she squealed. "They will be staying here until Lord Sesshomaru comes back so they can visit lady Kagome. Don't bother them." Said Jaken annoyed.

The girl ran up to Sango and said, "My name is Rin! What is yours?" Sango smiled as she knelt down. "My name is Sango!" she smiled. "You are very pretty lady Sango!"

Sango laughed. "So are you Rin!"

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Rin hyperly. "Sure!" said Sango. Rin led Sango outside leaving only Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku. Inuyasha just "Feh'd" then grabbed Kikyo and headed towards a bedroom to sleep.

Miroku decided to wander around the castle admiring its beauty. He soon began to grow tired so found a bedroom of his own and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later an exhausted Sango plopped onto a bed and fell asleep instantly. Rin went to her own bedroom and soon fell asleep too.

&

After they both had finished eating, Naraku lead Kagome to "their" bedroom. He made Kagome sit down on the bed. "Now Kagome, I want to know, why did you slap me." Naraku began.

"I never said you could kiss me." Spat Kagome. "You are MINE now Kagome. I do not need your permission to do what I want." Naraku almost yelled. "Now, lets try this again." He walked over to the bed and sat down, then deeply kissed Kagome.

Fury built within her as she slapped Naraku again. She quickly ran to the door and tried to get out but the door was locked. Naraku laughed evilly. Within seconds he had Kagome pinned against the door.

"Let me go!" screamed Kagome. Naraku slapped her. "You ungrateful wench! You will never hit me again! Do you understand?!" yelled Naraku. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she thought, 'Oh please Sesshomaru, where are you. Please come.'

Naraku grabbed Kagome's chin. "Do you understand?" he growled. Kagome slowly nodded her head as a tear fell down her cheek. "Good. Now for your punishment." Naraku threw Kagome onto the bed, then jumped on top of her. He slowly leaned down and kissed Kagome.

Kagome suddenly became as scared as she had ever been before because she realized what Naraku was going to do to her. At that she began screaming. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" But Naraku had her punned down.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was right outside of the castle. He broke through the barrier right away wondering why it was so easy. He let it go in fear for Kagome and began rushing to the doors, killing guards along the way.

Kagome's screams filled the whole castle and Sesshomaru winced as he opened the doors. "Kagome!" he yelled. He then immediately began running through the castle looking for her. As he approached one of the hallways the screams got even louder.

Kagome kept struggling against Naraku, but to no avail. He was too strong. All of a sudden someone came through the door. Kagome's eyes widened as she stuttered, "Sess... Sesshomaru?"

End of Chapter

Well that's it for now! I hope you all like it! I will get the next chappy up asap. Please don't get mad if I take a while! In the meantime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Lol thanx!! Always stay sharp!

Ja ne! - Amber


	8. A Battle Between Two Lords

Disclaimer: No seriously, you people should know by now that I DON'T own any of the Inuyasha gang, although it is very sad.  lol

Hey guys I finally got the next chappy up!!! Sorry it took almost a month again, but as I keep saying I am really busy. I would have had this chapter up sooner, but there was a bug on the website so I couldn't upload it. Well at least it's up now! So here ya go!

Chapter 8- A Battle Between Two Lords

Naraku stared in disbelief at the man standing in the doorway. Sesshomaru took the advantage and grabbed Toukijin (sorry for the spelling). He pointed it at Naraku letting ice shoot out of the end of his sword, and it hit Naraku. The bed collapsed. Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome and picked her up. Naraku was lying unconscious in the pile of the collapsed bed. Kagome began sobbing in Sesshomaru's arms. He held her protectively trying to calm her as he walked out of the castle.

"Kagome shhh…. It's ok. He's never going to touch you again. I promise." Sesshomaru soothed. Kagome slowly stopped crying and snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest. They had almost reached the forest when all of a sudden a chilling laugh filled the air.

"Now now, you didn't think it would be that easy to get away, did you Sesshomaru?" Naraku said while walking towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku. "Kagome stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt." Sesshomaru said while setting Kagome down. He unsheathed Toukijin preparing to tear Naraku to shreds.

"Sesshomaru, I want to fight him too." Kagome said determined.

"No Kagome I don't want you to get hurt." Sesshomaru repeated, although he did admire her strength. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she saw the caring in Sesshomaru's eyes. She slowly backed up against a tree, waiting with her heart pounding madly, for the fight to begin.

Naraku had retreated a small distance waiting for Sesshomaru to make the first move. He had a sickening grin on his face. Sesshomaru still held Toukijin tightly in his fist. He glared at Naraku. Suddenly he sped towards Naraku preparing to strike. Naraku quickly stepped out of the way and sent blue bolts of lightning towards Sesshomaru, which he easily dodged.

"You are a good fighter Sesshomaru, but you still do not match my strength." Snarled Naraku. Sesshomaru growled and dashed towards Naraku again. He cut Naraku's stomach, but it wasn't bad enough to kill him. Naraku howled in pain getting angrier. He suddenly shot up into the air and sent a bolt of lightning to Sesshomaru again. It struck Sesshomaru with such a force that he smashed into the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled ready to run to his aid, but suddenly he slowly sat up. His eyes were blood red and he was breathing heavily. Kagome stepped back, she knew what it was like when Inuyasha turned full demon, and she knew it would be worse with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru slowly stood up, his eyes still blood red with fury. He sheathed Toukijin, ready to fight with his bare claws which were dripping with poison. He shot at Naraku missing, but went after him again with more success. He sliced Naraku's arm open.

The poison began spreading through his arm as he cried out in pain. It was still not enough to kill Naraku though. Sesshomaru sped back towards Naraku again and cut up his arm even more. Naraku quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and slammed him against the ground.

He then sliced Sesshomaru's chest and threw him across the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed again racing to his side. She began crying as she knelt down beside him.

"I'm alright Kagome." Sesshomaru said weakly.

"No you're not." Kagome cried hugging him. Naraku began racing towards the both of them. A pink barrier began forming around Kagome and Sesshomaru as she looked up and saw Naraku racing towards them. She screamed when Naraku tried to strike them, but he was thrown back by the barrier. The barrier then slowly faded away.

"How…. How did I do that?" asked Kagome in shock. Sesshomaru was just as puzzled as she was. Suddenly a yellow light hit Kagome and she was thrown against a tree.

"Kagome!" Yelled Sesshomaru. Naraku was laughing. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red again, redder than before. He had the scariest look you had ever seen. "You won't ever touch her again." Growled Sesshomaru. Naraku just laughed again.

Sesshomaru raced towards Naraku. He slashed his chest deeply. Naraku tried to strike Sesshomaru back but missed. He was growing weaker and he could tell. He still had enough power to fight though. He tried again to strike Sesshomaru and succeeded. Sesshomaru flew to the ground unconscious.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. An enormous pain shot through her body and she winced. She glanced ahead of her and saw Sesshomaru lying on the ground. Ignoring the pain, she drew an arrow and placed it carefully. Kagome began focusing every ounce of energy she had left on the arrow. A pink light began forming at the tip of it ahs she released it.

The arrow flew with tremendous speed towards her target. The last thing she saw before falling to the ground was Naraku falling along with her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Naraku being struck by an amazingly bright pink light. He then saw Kagome and Naraku fall to the ground. "Kagome…" he practically whispered.

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome. She was laying on the ground covered in blood and cuts. He quickly checked to see if she had a pulse. She did. Sesshomaru's heart rose a little as he picked up Kagome's small, fragile body. He began running back to his castle. He had to tend to Kagome's wounds before it was too late.

&

Hours later Sesshomaru came within sight of his castle. He could smell his brother and his companions. Sesshomaru jumped up onto his balcony, not wanting to deal with Inuyasha at the moment. He slowly walked to his bed and placed Kagome on top of the covers. Kagome's clothes were covered in blood. Sesshomaru stripped off her clothes and threw them to the side.

He quickly got some water and a cloth, then began cleaning and bandaging Kagome's bruises. After cleaning Kagome up, Sesshomaru threw bloody cloth and water away, then places the covers over Kagome. He kissed her lightly on the cheek then went to tend to his own wounds.

About half an hour later he went to the main floor and saw Inuyasha and his companions sitting on a couch. Inuyasha bolted up when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Where is Kagome?" demanded Inuyasha.

"She is fine. She got hurt pretty bad and now she is resting. Do not bother her. You can see her when she wakes up and wants to see you." Said Sesshomaru. Sango had a worried look on her face along with Shippo. She hoped her friend would be all right.

Sesshomaru then headed into the kitchen, he was starving. It seemed like he hadn't eaten in days. As soon as he sat downs a servant came in and put a plate of food in front of Sesshomaru. He quickly ate it.

Suddenly Rin came running through the door. "Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so happy you're back!" She squealed. Sesshomaru hugged Rin and patted her on the head.

"I have someone I want you to meet later." Said Sesshomaru.

"Is it the pretty lady I didn't get to meet last time you were here?" asked Rin hopefully.

"Yes. Now go along and play." Finished Sesshomaru as he patted Rin on the head. 'God, these two girls have made me go soft.' Thought Sesshomaru as he watched Rin run out of the kitchen. He smiled slightly and got up to go to his study. He had a lot of work to do since he hadn't gotten much done lately.

Sesshomaru entered his study and walked over to his beautiful wooden desk. The walls were colored red and there were paintings scattered among the walls. There was a large red couch along with a chaise. (A chaise is sort of a long chair and one of the armrests is longer than the other) A fireplace was lit on one of the walls. Sesshomaru sighed and took out some paperwork.

"It didn't really help much though because his mind kept wandering back to Kagome. He was worried if she was going to be all right. She had suffered quite a bit. Even if the worst were to happen he could bring her back with the Tensuiga. (Sorry for the spelling) He finally pushed Kagome out of his mind and started working.

&

A few hours later Kagome finally stirred. Her head throbbed as she sat up and winced in pain. 'Where am I?' Kagome asked herself. Suddenly memories started flowing through her like a wave. She remembered Naraku kidnapping her, then Sesshomaru coming to save her. Then she killed Naraku.

'Wait, this is Sesshomaru's castle.' Kagome remembered. She had seen his room once before and remembered that this was it. She blushed as she realized she had nothing but her underwear and bra on and that Sesshomaru must have changed her.

Kagome slowly stood up and saw a beautiful silver and black kimono at the end of the bed. She quickly slipped it on then stepped out of the room. All of a sudden her stomach growled and she realized she was starving. She decided to quickly eat something before findings Sesshomaru.

She headed to the kitchen and when she stepped inside she saw Inuyasha and all of her friends eating, even thought you couldn't really say Kikyou was her friend.

"Kagome!" cried Sango and Shippo at the same time. They both ran to Kagome and hugged her. "How are you?" asked Sango with a worried expression.

"I feel fine! What are you all doing here?" questioned Kagome excitedly.

"We made a deal with Sesshomaru. We told him where Naraku's castle was and in exchange he let us stay here until we got to see you." Explained Sango.

"Oh…" Kagome's excited look died away as she saw Inuyasha, "H… hi Inuyasha." Kagome smiled weakly. Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Kagome into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." Said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"It's ok." She assured. Inuyasha let her go and smiled. Kagome sat down nest to Sango and began eating.

"It's good to see you again Kagome-chan." Miroku said happily.

"Thanks Miroku. I missed you all so much." Kagome replied. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. When Kagome was done she stood up and said, "Well I'm going to go rest. We can talk more later." She quickly left the room wandering down the halls looking for Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden Jaken came around a corner. "Jaken, where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"Why should I tell you you worthless human?" replied Jaken rudely. Kagome grabbed his throat.

"Listen you little toad, I've had enough of you being rude to me! Now where is Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

"H… he's down the h… hall t… to the right in his s… study." Jaken choked. Kagome let him fall to the ground and started walking down the hall to her right. She slowly opened the door to see if it was the right room. She relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair at a lovely wooden desk scribbling something down.

Sesshomaru looked up. Kagome smiled at him. Sesshomaru ran to Kagome and swooped her up into a giant embrace and kissed her.

"How do you feel?" asked Sesshomaru concerned.

"Fine." Smiled Kagome. Sesshomaru sat down on the red couch and pulled Kagome into his lap. They sat there for a while not saying anything. They were just happy to be near each other again. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"Sesshomaru…. What exactly happened at the end of that battle?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sat for a few seconds as if having to think about her question.

"Well, the first time you passed out I attacked Naraku, then he struck me and I too fell unconscious." Sesshomaru began. Slightly angry at the thought of being struck. "Then apparently you woke up and killed Naraku with you arrow. Right when it his him I woke up and then I saw you fall unconscious again. You would have died if you had used one more bit on energy. So I knew I had to tend to you quickly, so I got you and headed straight back to my castle." Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome pondered what Sesshomaru had just told her. She eventually just sighed and relaxes against Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving me." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you too." Theo both smiled at each other then slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

End of Chapter

Well there ya go! Did you like it? I hope you did because I'm not very good at writing battle scenes so bare with me here. Besides the battle I hope you liked it! Unless you liked the battle too, then woo hoo! lol. Ill get the next chappy up as soon as I can! Remember you can always email me or IM me! That info is in my profile! Please REVIEW!!!!! Seriously if you guys want me to write a lemon you're gonna have to do better than that! lol! REVIEW!! Until next time.

Ja ne!

Amber


	9. A Love to Be Treasured

A/N- Ok I know this is the same chapter, but a lot of you were sending me reviews telling me I had A LOT of spelling mistakes. I'm really sorry about that, but I typed it up extremely fast because I wanted to post it for you guys, and I never re-read it before I posted it. So I went through the whole thing and fixed a lot of it. I hope it's better than when you last read it. I also want to make a comment to a lot of people who are complaining that the characters don't act like they normally would. It says perfectly well in the summary that there is OOCness in this story, so stop complaining about it! I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but I warned you guys about it, but you still complain about it, so please stop. Thanks to all!

Hey guys! Ok, before you take out your knives, I have a few explanations as to why it took me this long to update. My last chapter was posted right before December, and December is always a VERY busy month for me because it's my birthday and Christmas and everything. Well in January I wrote the new chapter (this one). Then I typed it up and gave it to my new beta reader to spell check and everything. Well, about a week went by and she never sent the chapter back. So I asked her why it was taking so long and she said she never received the email. So I thought I would just get it off my computer again and send it to her. Well, then I realized, that being the idiot that I am, after I sent it to my beta reader, I deleted it off of my computer. So I had to retype the whole thing. And now I'm just gonna post the damn thing without sending it to my beta reader, because I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So, without further ado, I give you the next chapter… finally.

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, so don't read it if you are just gonna report me, or if you simply just don't like reading lemons. Thanks!

Disclaimer- Like I say every fricken chapter, I don't own any Inuyasha characters! I do own Lord Tashko though, so don't steal!

Chapter 9- A Love to Be Treasured

A few hours later Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Kagome still sleeping silently on his lap. It felt like he could just sit there forever watching her sleep because she was so beautiful. Kagome suddenly stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled at Sesshomaru then snuggled deeper into his chest not wanting to get up.

"Come on baby, lets get up." Sesshomaru said yawning.

Kagome mumbled something that sounded like a no then snuggled deeper into his arms again. "Kag please?" Sesshomaru said making a puppy face. Kagome laughed at him then, giving in, slowly stood up, Sesshomaru getting up right after her. Kagome yawned and stretched as Sesshomaru kissed her before taking her hand and heading out the door.

"It surprised me that you actually let Inuyasha stay here." Said Kagome.

"Well, I thought it would make you happy." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's slender waist.

"Thanks." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru just smiled not saying anything. "I'm hungry." She said suddenly.

"Already? You humans eat like crazy." Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome stole a glance at him and smiled quickly without replying as they headed towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was deserted as Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the door.

"I wonder where everyone is." Said Kagome looking around.

"Silly human, everyone ate just a few hours ago. Why would they be back so shortly? With the exception of you of course." Sesshomaru evilly joked. Kagome smiled and punched him in the arm lightly. "Shall we eat?" asked Sesshomaru with a smile on his perfect face.

"Yes." Said Kagome in a jokingly snoody way.

Sesshomaru pulled out a chair for Kagome then sat down himself.

"Do you want to rest for a few more days before we go out again?" asked Sesshomaru after some servants had brought some plates of food.

"No, I'm fine." Kagome assured.

"Kag, you don't have to act like the strong woman you are all the time. Your body is exhausted, I know it." Sesshomaru said to Kagome's shock. She stared at him then smiled.

"Ok. I guess one more day of rest won't hurt." She said. Sesshomaru just smiled feeling content for the time being.

They both continued eating in a peaceful silence. A while later Kagome finished eating.

"I'm going to the springs to bathe." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"I'll be in my study in you need anything." Sesshomaru replied as he left the kitchen, walking towards his study.

Kagome headed silently towards Sango's bedroom. She felt like she hadn't talked to Sango in months. She stopped abruptly in front of Sango's door and knocked lightly. She heard Sango say "Coming!" before she opened the door.

"Kagome!" Sango almost squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Sango! I've missed you so much." Said Kagome happily returning the embrace. "Want to join me in the hot springs?" Kagome added.

"Of course. That will give up a chance to catch up!" Sango replied as she closed her bedroom door before they both began heading to the spring.

As soon as they arrived they stripped off their clothing and waded into the welcomingly warm water.

"Ahhh, this is so nice. I haven't had a real bath in ages." Sighed Sango. Kagome sighed in an agreeing way.

"So what has happened since I have been gone?" questioned Kagome wonderingly.

"Not very much actually. We've just been searching for you. Then we came here. That's about it I guess." Answered Sango, then she suddenly said," Now, I want to know what has been happening between you and Sesshomaru."

Kagome had a dazed look in her eyes as if she was deciding whether to answer Sango's question or not.

"Well, if by your question you mean have we mated, the answer is no. I don't really know how it happened. It just happened I guess. I do love him, and I would say yes if he asked me to be his mate… I think." Kagome added hastily.

"Well I guess that means no more threatening Lord of the Western Lands for us anymore." Sango laughed. Kagome smiled. "You really should consider yourself lucky though. Finding love at such a young age as yourself is something to be treasured." Sango added.

"Are you ok? That sounds like something my mom would say." Kagome laughed.

"I'm just happy for you that's all." Sango assured.

"Well what about you and Miroku?" asked Kagome grinning devishly.

"Well what about him?" asked Sango.

"Sango, you really should give him a chance. I know he's a damned perverted houshi, but under that part of him, he can actually be really sweet. Don't be so blind to not see the opportunity that is right in front of your nose. He loves you Sango. Everyone can tell… even Inuyasha."

Sango looked up at Kagome after she had finished with a shocked look on her face. "A… are you serious?" Sango gaped.

"Of course!" Kagome laughed.

"Wow…" Sango was at a loss for words.

The two spent a considerably long time bathing before deciding to get out of the springs.

"I'll talk to you later!" said Kagome as she and Sango parted ways. She was about to head to Sesshomaru's study when she felt something attach to her waist.

"Kagome-chan!" The little girl known as Rin said happily.

"Hi Rin! How are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Will you play with Rin?" the child asked hopefully.

"Of course!" laughed Kagome. "What do you want to do?

Kagome watched Rin and laughed. It looked as though she was in deep thought pondering the many choices of ways to have fun.

"Lets play hide and seek!" Rin chanted. She suddenly began to run out the main doors and onto the grounds. Kagome giggled and waited for thirty seconds before running after the young girl.

Kagome ran through the lush grounds in search of Rin, meanwhile marveling at the beauty of them. Birds chirped joyfully while flying above, and the flowers looked as though they were dancing in the light breeze that engulfed the western lands.

Shaking her head, Kagome spotted Rin lying among one of the vast gardens of flowers.

"Hai! I found you!" giggled Kagome.

"Iie!" Rin protested, but laughing at the same time.

"My turn!" said Kagome. "Remember, no peeking for thirty seconds!" she added as she began to sprint across the grounds, but keeping in mind not to go too far.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched Kagome and Rin play through the window in his study. He sighed lightly before remembering he still had a load of work to do. Then, regretfully taking his eyes off the two playing girls, he continued going through the mounds of paperwork that awaited him.

After what seemed like hours of playing hide and seek, Kagome finally fell exhausted to the flowery ground. 'Jeez, that girl can tire you out." Thought Kagome as she sighed heavily. She then stood up and took a sleeping Rin to her room.

After carefully tucking Rin under her covers, she once again began heading to Sesshomaru's study. After lightly knocking on the door, Kagome entered the warm study to see Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. Kagome walked over to the fluffy red couch and collapsed.

"Wow, Rin can really exhaust you." Said Kagome with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru standing over her. She stared into his golden depths and smiled.

Sesshomaru lowered himself on top of Kagome and nuzzled her neck.

"Sesshomaru what ar…" Kagome began but was cut off when she felt Sesshomaru's lips upon hers. She wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck while digging her hands into his locks of silver hair. Kagome gave a little whimper of protest when Sesshomaru broke the kiss. He was looking at Kagome very seriously.

"Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" Kagome asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, koi." Said Sesshomaru as he began to gently stroke Kagome's cheek. "Kagome… I need to know if your love for me is true." Sesshomaru asked continuing to stroke Kagome's cheek.

"Of course it is." Said Kagome turning slightly angry at the thought of Sesshomaru questioning her love for him.

"Then I need to ask you something… will you be my mate?"

Kagome froze in utter shock. Any anger she had felt towards Sesshomaru a moment ago had now washed away. Kagome smiled then spoke.

"Of course I will."

Sesshomaru seemed shocked. It was as if he wasn't expecting Kagome to say yes. He now felt happier than he ever had before in his life.

Grinning, he picked Kagome up bridal style and headed towards their bedroom.

As son as he set Kagome on their bed, he once again, lowered himself on top of her and began kissing her. He then began kissing and nipping at her neck earning a small moan from Kagome as he began to take off her shirt.

Continuing his kisses down her chest and stomach, Sesshomaru took off the top of his kimono leaving him with a bare chest. He then proceeded to take off Kagome's skirt and bra. Sesshomaru stared hungrily at Kagome's full round breasts, then started to suck the left one while messaging her right.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as Sesshomaru started trailing kisses down her stomach, finally reaching her opening.

He tore off her panties and began to lick her opening causing Kagome to moan again.

"Sess… Sesshomaru…" Kagome moaned. Sesshomaru then began to slide his tongue in and out of her, going faster and faster. Kagome said his name in pure pleasure. Right before she was about to climax, Sesshomaru stopped.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a confused look. Sesshomaru then took his pants off, leaving him naked. He made his way back up to Kagome's upper body and kissed her on the lips before whispering something.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? If you do there is no going back." Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes. She stared back into his and found that he truly loved her and that if she said she wasn't ready, he would understand.

But she wasn't going to back away now.

"Yes. I'm sure." Kagome whispered in reply as she smiled assuringly. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome in return and kissed her. He then positioned his hard member. All of a sudden he felt nervousness spike up in Kagome's scent.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just… I've never done this before…" Kagome answered shyly.

"Just relax. I promise the pain will go away quickly." Said Sesshomaru with love and assurance in his voice. He kissed her one last time before thrusting himself into Kagome.

She almost cried out in pain, but held it back as Sesshomaru waited for her to adjust to him. The pain quickly melted away as pleasure took over Kagome. She nodded at Sesshomaru telling him to continue.

Sesshomaru began sliding slowly in and out of Kagome earning small moans from both of them. Kagome's walls tightened around Sesshomaru.

He began thrusting in and out of her more quickly now.

"Sess… faster… please…" moaned Kagome to Sesshomaru's delight. He soon complied with her wishes. He was thrusting even faster now and Kagome was meeting every one of them making it even better.

Their orgasms were coming closer and closer as Sesshomaru moved faster. Kagome suddenly hit her orgasm and cried out Sesshomaru's name in ecstasy. No a moment after, Sesshomaru had his orgasm.

He then moaned as he sank his fangs into Kagome's neck. Kagome screamed out in pain, but as soon as it had come, the pain disappeared.

Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome causing her to whimper in protest. Before she could have even asked why Sesshomaru had bitten her, he began to answer.

"This is how demons mark their mates. You are mine now… forever. And if any other man ever tries to do anything to you, I will kill them." Said Sesshomaru.

"Which you've already done." Laughed Kagome. Sesshomaru just grinned before laying back and taking Kagome into his strong arms.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru said sweetly.

"I love you too." Kagome smiled before falling into a deep slumber along with Sesshomaru.

Kagome slowly awoke the next morning noticing that Sesshomaru was still asleep. Trying not to wake him, she carefully slid off the bed. She walked tiredly over to a mirror to brush her hair. Kagome lifted her head up and gaped at what she saw in the mirror. She screamed so loudly that it could have woken up the whole castle before she fainted.

End of Chapter

Well what a crappy chapter that was. I hope you thought it was good though. I'm very sorry about that horrible lemon, but I suck at writing them, so please tell me how I can improve on them. I will update soon. I promise I won't keep you waiting that long again. Please review on what you thought! Thanks! REVIEW!

Ja ne!

amber


	10. The Bonding of the Blood

Hey guys… well and girls! I know I said I would get the new chapter up quickly, but it turned out that this chapter was really hard to write. But at least I got it done in a month…. Rather than two. So I hope you're happy. So here's the next chappy!

Disclaimer- Ok… I swear if you sue me cause you think I own the characters I'll gape at you and then shoot you for being so stupid that you don't deserve to live on this earth. Ok well I hope you like the chapter! Remember I STILL own Lord Tashko!

Chapter 10- The Bonding of the Blood

The instant he had heard Kagome scream, Sesshomaru was kneeling by her on the floor. He was about to ask her what had happened when he found that he wasn't looking at the same Kagome. Her body had changed dramatically. The whole of her figure seemed to be more slender and smooth. Her once raven black hair had now turned even bluer. She had two cerulean stripes on each of her cheeks resembling Sesshomaru's, along with a sliver shaped moon placed perfectly in the middle of her forehead.

Sesshomaru stared in utter disbelief at the even more beautiful Kagome lying on his bedroom floor.

"Sess… what happened to me?" Kagome half whispered catching Sesshomaru by surprise.

Sesshomaru gathered the distraught Kagome in his arms before speaking. "I … I have no idea." Sesshomaru answered truthfully.

Suddenly he noticed Kagome's scent for the first time that morning. It was almost as if she smelt like a demon. Her scent had changed, that was one thing that was for sure. "Kagome… y- you smell like a demon…" Sesshomaru stumbled, still in disbelief. "You look like one too." He added.

"How could this have happened? How could I have turned into a demon?" Kagome questioned senselessly.

"Maybe… when we mated… our blood bonded and turned you into a youkai." Thought Sesshomaru out loud. "I've never heard of this happening before though."

"How is it possible for it to just happen to me then?" Kagome cried.

"Maybe it's because you're a miko." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome began crying, tears streaming down her soft pink cheeks.

"Kagome please don't cry." Sesshomaru said while tightening his hold on the young girl in his arms.

She slowed her heavy breathing making it steadier, trying to relax.

"I'm sorry… I guess I was just… overwhelmed." Kagome said silently.

"There's no need to be sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said while smiling slightly towards her.

Realizing she still had no clothes on, Kagome blushed while trying to cover herself up. Sesshomaru laughed slightly and helped Kagome up so she could dress.

"There's no point in dressing if we're just going to bathe." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, and who said we were going to bathe?" asked Kagome grinning as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well my mate, I did." Sesshomaru said as he scooped Kagome into his arms. She let out a small eep of surprise as Sesshomaru began heading to the springs.

Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself and Kagome into the warm, soothing water, then pulled Kagome onto his lap.

"So, are you rested enough to go out again?" asked Sesshomaru as he rubbed circles on Kagome's back.

"Yeah. How many more shards do we need?" asked Kagome giving a relaxed sigh.

"Well, we've already got three, so we need 7 more. Come on, we need to get ready to go." Sesshomaru said.

They both finished bathing and had something small to eat in order to build up their strength. Within an hour they were ready to set off yet again to finish the task that awaited them.

After taking a while explaining to the group why she had changed dramatically (Shippo had fainted when he saw her), Kagome said goodbye to Rin before getting ready to leave.

It was very awkward, somehow, just standing there in the entrance hall with Inuyasha and everyone else. Kagome shifted uneasily to her other leg while waiting for someone to speak.

"Well… we'll see each other again soon… I hope." Sango said, breaking the long silence.

"Sango, I'll miss you so much." Kagome said sadly as she walked over to her sister-like friend and gave her a hug. "I'll miss all of you." Kagome added as she hugged everyone else, except Kikyo.

After they had all finished their good-byes, they parted ways. Kagome watched sadly as her friends made their way slowly to some unknown place.

Noticing Kagome's nervousness, Sesshomaru said, "Don't worry. We'll see them again." He pulled Kagome into his arms to comfort her, only to find that it had little effect. Growing annoyed that he could not comfort Kagome, he asked, "Why are you so worried?"

Kagome gathered a deep breath before answering. "I'm sorry… I don't know. I guess I just have a bad feeling." Kagome said while hugging Sesshomaru. Wanting to ask what she had a bad feeling about, Sesshomaru decided against it, not wanting to worry her even more. He just let a rare smile slip across his face before grabbing Kagome's waist.

"Should we get going then?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I suppose so." Said Kagome. She grabbed her bag and latched onto Sesshomaru in fear of falling off the cloud that slowly formed beneath his feet. He held Kagome tightly, assuring her that she would be safe, before gliding into the air.

The cold air swept across Kagome's body like an ocean as they picked up speed. Shivering, she huddled up next to Sesshomaru hoping to warm up a little.

"Is there a certain place we're going?" Kagome asked a few minutes later, trying to start a conversation to forget about the cold.

"Well, I figured we would head to the place we were before and stay in that area since we got so many shards so quickly." Sesshomaru answered.

"That's a good idea."

Eventually forgetting about the cold, Kagome slipped into a light sleep while they continued gliding over the vast Western Lands.

A few hours later, Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she heard Sesshomaru call her name.

"Yeah?" Kagome mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're nearing the lands we were in before. I just want you to be awake and alert just in case anything comes our way." Sesshomaru said. Kagome muttered a sleepy O.K. while trying to wake herself up.

"I hope it doesn't take too long to gather the rest of the shards." Said Kagome after she had woken herself up more effectively.

"I'm sure it won't take too long." Said Sesshomaru.

Another few minutes passed until suddenly, Kagome said, "Sesshomaru! I just remembered. I don't know why I never thought of it earlier. Jeez I feel stupid now."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, cutting off her rambling.

"I have three other shards from when I was hunting them with Inuyasha!" Kagome said feeling excited. "Now that means we have six total! Now we only have to get four more. Good now it definitely wont take as long."

"That's good. I didn't want to find seven more, that would have been a pain." Sesshomaru said, his mood lightening a little knowing that he didn't have as much work to do.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked after she noticed Sesshomaru was sniffing the air and he had that protective look on his face as if something dangerous was nearby.

"I smell a demon." Sesshomaru said. Suddenly feeling a surge ahead of them Kagome realized the demon had jewel shards.

"Sesshomaru, it has jewel shards. I think it's more than one. Maybe two." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and raced forward towards to powerful scent. Sesshomaru began descending to the forest ground.

After landing he unsheathed Toukijin, while Kagome knocked an arrow into place after removing one from her quiver. Getting ready to fight a gruesome battle, Kagome slid off her backpack and threw it carefully aside. Expecting some giant monster to suddenly appear, Kagome tried to rid her fear.

Suddenly coming out of nowhere, no one stood in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru, but the one and only…

Koga.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" Kagome practically screamed. Sesshomaru became confused at the fact that Kagome knew who the strange demon was.

"Why Kagome, I have as much freedom as you do to wander the lands." Koga said. Kagome flushed slightly. "Why are you with Inuyasha's brother?" he added as he noticed Sesshomaru standing beside Kagome.

"Err… umm… Koga, Sesshomaru is my mate… that's also why I look like this." Kagome managed to say as she was feeling embarrassed.

"Oh… well… I'm happy for you. You look beautiful by the way." Koga said awkwardly. "But just because you have a mate now doesn't change my love for you. If any thing ever goes wrong with him my offer still stands." Koga said a few moments later as he grabbed Kagome's hands.

A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's mouth as his eyes flashed red threateningly.

"Sesshomaru calm down." Kagome said, taking her hands away from Koga. Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him protectively, giving a death glare toward Koga.

Koga took the warning, then feeling awkward said, "Well, I suppose I should go. See you later Kagome."

Kagome almost waved goodbye when she remembered why her and Sesshomaru had come all that way.

"Wait! Koga!" Kagome shouted right before he was about to leave.

"Yes Kagome?" Koga asked.

"There's actually a reason why I'm out here." Kagome said quietly.

"And that would be?" Koga was growing impatient.

"Well, see, we are collecting jewel shards and we need yours." Kagome said lamely.

Koga smirked. "Kagome, as much as I love you, I'm not going to give you my jewel shards."

"Koga, I don't want to have to take them from you forcefully." Kagome warned.

"Kagome my dear. I'm not going to fight you." Koga practically laughed.

"That's what I thought you would say. So just give them to me so we won't have to fight." Kagome said seriously, which quickly wiped the smirk off Koga's face.

"Kagome, I'm not fighting you." Koga repeated.

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to get over that because I will fight you for them if I have to."

"Kagome, I would never dream of hurting you, so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to fight you. Koga said.

"Then perhaps you'll just have to fight me then." Sesshomaru said, cutting in, taking a step forward.

"Ha, yeah right. I'd kick your ass any day." Koga laughed.

Sesshomaru growled. "You really want to take your chances?"

"Hell yeah I do." Koga growled.

"Be my guest." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, please don't kill him." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded sweetly before unsheathing his sword yet again.

Koga gracefully leapt forward preparing to run into Sesshomaru with his powerful legs, but Sesshomaru easily stepped aside in time. Koga turned to face Sesshomaru and growled, realizing it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"Do you still think you can kill me so easily, you foolish wolf?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Koga said nothing, but leapt forward again in another attempt to strike Sesshomaru, which he once again, easily dodged. Sesshomaru quickly spun around and pinned Koga to a nearby tree.

"Now, wolf, unless you want to die right now, I suggest you hand over your jewels shards." Sesshomaru growled, not even an inch from Koga's face.

"Not a chance." Yelled Koga, attempting to get free, but failing horribly.

"You can try all you want. You're not getting free." Sesshomaru smirked, holding back his laugh.

Koga looked at Kagome. "Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, I'm doing this for you. Not for him." Koga said.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip on Koga and let him fall. Koga stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Here." he said as he handed the two small shards to Kagome.

"Thank you Koga." Kagome said. Koga nodded.

"Well, I need to go. Bye Kagome." Koga said as he began walking away. Kagome could hear the bitterness in his voice as he said his goodbye. Her heart began to sink with guilt. She suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Knowing that it was just her loving mate, she sank into his warm embrace.

"Kagome, you don't need to feel guilty." Sesshomaru whispered silently into her ear. She smiled and turned around to rest her head on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was only a few minutes. Kagome looked up at the sky. It was growing dark and you could just make out the first stars that glittered in the sky.

She yawned, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Let's stop for the night. Ok?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." Kagome replied while nodding into his chest.

Sesshomaru laid down against a tree nearby and pulled Kagome close to him. She snuggled into his chest. Sesshomaru lightly bit the mark on Kagome's shoulder where he had claimed her. Kagome moaned quietly.

"That's not fair." She said as she crawled on top on Sesshomaru. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. Sesshomaru growled playfully, pulling her in for another kiss. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and quickly sank her fangs into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru flinched in surprise while staring at her with a shock/confused looking face.

Kagome licked the blood away from his shoulder.

"You got to do it to me." Kagome said innocently as if to apologize.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Kagome as if to say it was o.k. Kagome nuzzled his neck before getting off of him and resting her head on his chest again. She fell into a deep sleep very quickly. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him before following her into the land of dreams.

End of Chapter

Yay I hope you all liked it! Please review review review! I promise I'll really try hard to wrtie the next chapter in less than a month but I seriously doubt that that's going to happen because this next chapter is going to be hard to write. But I'll try really hard! In the meantime review review review! Thanks!

Ja ne!

amber


End file.
